


foundation, supporting

by Humanfish451



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Camaraderie, Character Study, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian History (Star Wars), Multi, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Survivor Guilt, The Mandalorian (TV) References, War, can be read as ace, can be read as aro, fragments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanfish451/pseuds/Humanfish451
Summary: One as pillar, standing,Two as bond, linking,Three as foundation, supporting.This is the way.Songs of Life, Fragment 19c
Relationships: Axe Woves/Bo-Katan Kryze, Bo-Katan Kryze/Koska Reeves, Bo-Katan Kryze/Koska Reeves/Axe Woves, Koska Reeves/Axe Woves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	foundation, supporting

> One as pillar, standing,  
>  Two as bond, linking,  
>  Three as foundation, supporting.  
>  This is the way.

_Songs of Life_ , Fragment 19c

* * *

At first it goes like this: Bo-Katan wakes up alive and so many don’t.

She has fought and killed so many times, has taken the breath of countless others yet still she breathes. Still she stands.

Her home gone, family and friends scattered at best or at worst…at worst. How many thousands slaughtered to sate the Empire? 

Yet still _she stands_.

Yet still she breathes. And for today that is enough.

* * *

> One is lethal,  
>  Two are deadly,  
>  Three are an army.  
>  This is the way.

_Songs of War_ , Fragment 12

* * *

Before money, before creed, before blood, before pain, before all else, is Mandalore. Title, and planet, and _culture_. The traditions that weigh down. That are armor, yes, but are also language and literature and songs. That bind, that tie. That resound through years of fighting. Of sweat. Of tears. That give meaning.

She has bled for it all. Shed blood of herself and of others.

None of it was owed her. Most of it she took. Some small fraction she was given.

Bo-Katan as pillar, standing. Remembering for those who cannot remember, living for those who cannot live. Carrying forward a spark.

* * *

> One to light the path,  
>  Two to plant the seed,  
>  Three to sing the memory.  
>  This is the way.

_Songs of Death_ , Fragment 28a

* * *

And then it goes like this: they find each other. One, two, two, one. Pillar and bond, bond and pillar. **Foundation.**

Bo-Katan, Koska, Axe. Still _they_ stand. Still _they_ breathe.

Together. United.

Mandalorian.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely partially inspired by Sappho, _The Dead Flag Blues_ off Godspeed You! Black Emperor's F♯ A♯ ∞, and Jeff VanderMeer's _Dead Astronauts_.
> 
> This came out more angst-y and melancholy than expected, but I'm happy with it.


End file.
